The Wendigo and the Spirit
---- Inside the Stellara Nocte guildhall, Gai sat down at one of the tables scattered around the ground level of the makeshift hall, quietly taking in swigs of beer from a glass that sat next to him as he read the paper, catching up on recent news of the world. Letting out a heavy sigh, the world was just as crazy as it always was, murders, kidnappings, bounties and all the world never changes no matter how much humanity tries. Quietly sitting in the serenity of the guild hall, Gai had reserved the place to converse with one of the newer members to the guild, a man he heard was half Human and half Wendigo, which to him was quite the peculiar hybrid mix. Waiting ever so patiently for the new mage to arrive, Gai continued to sip his beer as he had wanted to drink the beer during their conversation as a way to relax, because after all this wasn't a too serious meetup, it was simply just a meetup. "I wonder what the new guy is like, maybe he takes after me. Then we can get along just fine." Gai thought out loud, crossing his leg ver the over and leaning back on his seat, continuing to read the papers in his hands quietly in his head. Shin walked into the guildhall, searching for his Guild Master. Dude's supposed to have glasses... he thought, searching for the famed Gai Diyos. As soon as he spotted him, he smirked. He made his way over, snatching another's mug of beer, taking chugs at a time as he made his way over. Shin's black hair glistened from the light as he sat down beside Gai, taking another sip of his beer. Damn good beer. Shin thought to himself, before setting his mug to the side. Shin looked around, observing the multiple mages standing by, many of them looking alert. There to hold me back if I get too rowdy, eh? Don't blame 'em. Shin thought, before beginning to speak. "Hello sir, my name is Shin Iyō. "Gai Diyos" the Stellara Nocte guildmaster introduced as he reached for his beer once again and tipped it slightly as his way of shaking Shin's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you lad. Tell me, how are you finding the guild so far?" Gai asked as he sipped once again. Taking another swig of his beer, Gai lifted the cup from his mouth and wiped his mouth with the newspaper, smiling as the aftertaste of the beer rolled in. "This is good isn't it?" Gai asked with a smirk, noticing that Shin had grabbed the same brand, "It's expensive not going to lie, but honestly worth every penny". Feeling a cough about to come up, rolling up against his throat, Gai quickly moved his hand to his mouth, immediately blocking the incoming cough and smothering his voice as to not spread his germs infront of his dear guest. "Must've been the alcohol," Gai laughed, reffering to his love for alchohol and how it has effected his life, "Lately I haven't been feeling too good pad, I usually wake up most mornings with a hangover but I'm still able to function like a proper human being." Gai noted as he looked up and down Shin's figure. The black hair, glasses and blue coat reminded him of himself, sharing some similair appearances and features that it was as if Shin was some sort of other universe version of Gai. "This is some damn good beer." Shin replied, taking another swig of the beer. "The guild's been good to me so far, I enjoy it here. I've made some pals, although they aren't the company I'm used to, they're alright. Anyways, if there isn't anything else sir, I need to practise my combat capabilities." Shin finished, taking a final chug of the beer before standing from his seat, picking up a copy of the newspaper nearby. "Good day, sir." Shin said as he turned around, and began to make his way out of the pub. Scrunching up the newspaper that he was reading before into a ball, Gai threw the paper ball with precise accuracy, as he aimed for the back of Hin's head whilst he left. "I believe there is something else Shin, I want to know about the Wendigos. Where they come from. Where they live. Whether they like their steak medium rare or well done. That's what is else left for this meeting my dear boy." Gai announced to Shin, "Now, training for your combat capabilities, yes I do praise you and encourage you to do so but I think you'll want to know something. The world isn't very welcoming hybrids, we need to stick together you understand?" Gai said as he pulled himself from the seat and walked up to Shin as controlled as a sober man, as if Gai hadn't drank at all. Continuing to look at Shin's figure, Gai pointed one finger out and straight at Shin's arm, shooting his finger into's Shin's arm as he explained, "You're pretty skinny though from the outside, but I hope that its whats in the inside case with you lad. Lets hope ypu turn put to be the mage that you so hope to become." Gai chuckled before using the same hand to slap Shin's shoulder in a friendly manner. "Of course sir." Shin replied taking a seat. "Where to start? Well, Wendigo's are man-eating creatures, highly deadly. Especially those with magic, and with our magic, we can consume things at rapid speeds. Not only that, I'm much more powerful than them all. Mainly due to my human blood, that way I can concentrate the power at a much quicker rate. And we like our steak raw. Now sir, about my training...would you like to join me?" "Of course I will, I can't say no to help training a new member now can I?" Gai chuckled before making his way to the barkeep before both of them headed out. Nodding to the barman to fetch him another drink, Gai put up his hand to signal Shin to wait for a bit so he can be finished with business here, but business to Gai meant a whole bottle, the size of one of Gai's pistols and was filled to the brim with extra strong liquid. "Give me a sec please Shin, I need to finish what I was going to do." Gai said before being brought forth the drink of the latter description, labelled with a large red danger warning on the front. Smiling, Gai nodded to the bartende in thanks for bringing forth the drink and began chugging away at the bottle. "Alright lad, we ready to roll out?" Gai asked, with the bottle in one hand and after having walked up to Shin, Gai had his other hand and arm around Shin's shoulders. Gai's breath smelt of strong alcohol but it seems as if he hadn't been drinking at all, as if he was still sober enough to carry on. "Alright kid, lets go do some training now shall we? It's been a long time since I've seen a mage fight well. Let's see if you can surprise me kiddo." Gai laughed as he continued to drink away. ---- "Thank you sir." Shin replied, leading the two of them to the Guild's Training hall. Shin walked to one end of the training hall, before turning around to face Gai. "Well, shall we begin?" Still drinking from the bottle, Gai was getting pretty tipsy but not too much as he could still fight, but his stance was definetly wobbling and moving side to side. "You know what, I was waiting when you was going to ask!" Gai exclaimed as he opened up his arms to welcome Shin's attack, "Alright kiddo! Try and hit me." Gai yelled out from the otherside of the room, signalling Shin to throw his first attack right at him. Wanting to test out the mage's strengths and weaknesses, Gai wanted to see what Shin's Wendigo Magic in real life and what it could do to the human body but in the form of a spar, Gai was definitely more interactive and up close to the attacks like he wanted. By learning the opponents magic, Gai can quickly devise tactics and plans in order to counter attack his opponents' skills, creating procedures to follow if the member was to ever go rogue and fight on the wrong side against Gai. "Don't just stand there boy, I'm going to see what I can do about your magic power and I'll tell you what you should improve on. It is the job of the Stellara Nocte's guildmaster after all!" He yelled. "Of course, sir." Shin began, taking a few steps forward. Although it would be invisible to the untrained eye, Shin's stance changed slightly, taking upon a more defensive format. "Brace yourself." he muttered, clapping his palms together. Suddenly, from Shin's back shot out from Shin's own back, surrounding the area. They exuded a demonic vibe, and they haunted the nearby air. Suddenly, the ghosts shot forward, going to surround and demobilize Gai. Spreading his arms out wide to welcome the attack, Gai watched as the ghosts curcled arpund him before sniffing in their presence. "Hold up, this looks black though, sort of like shadows and darkness huh?" Gai thought out loud to Shin before taking the bottle he still held and drank another swig without hesitation, pulling the tip of the bottle off his lips and wiping any remaining liquid off his mouth with his hand. He wanted Shin to watch this. Before he knew it, some of the ghosts began circling Gai though unlike the spell which aimed to immobilize Gai, the ghosts circled Gai as if they were giving him energy to feed off from. "I guess I should warn you now kid," Gai said as the ghosst began to fade away slowl, his face emerging from the cluster of ghosts that surrounded his position, "Anything involing darkness, shadows or just black in general give me the energy I need lad." He said with a smirk. With the ghosts having been absorbed gy Gai, his way of consuming his food was something dofferent to the other Slayer Magics who used their mouth to consume but with Spirit Slayers they could easily absorb the energy with their body. "I'm hungry, you got anymore for me?" Gai laughed before drinking again, gulping in large quantities of the drink as he awaited Shin's attack. "That was rather foolish of me. I'd forgotten about your Slaying Abilities. If darkness is your power-up, it'd make sense that light is your weakness. I may have something like that up my sleeves..." Shin stated, before unsheathing his sword. "Let's go..." Shin muttered before his blade began to duplicate. The blades then began to grow in size, before slamming together, creating a large spark of light. The blinding light spread across the room, and Shin had the blades slam into the ground, causing clouds of dust to appear. In theory, the light should harm Gai, while the smoke should add cover to my next move... Shin thought to himself, before using his Wendigo physiology to quickly run behind Gai, much faster than most beings could track. "Dance...my blades." Shin muttered, until multiple blades appeared behind Shin, launching forward at Gai in a circular motion. As the light exploded in his eyes, Gai's natural reflexes kicked in as he moved his arm to shield his eyes from the flash of light. Grunting the discomfort of the piercing and blinding light that Shin produced from his blades, Gai wasn't able to sense Shin until the mage appeared behind him. Turning his head away from the light, Gai was welcomed to the sight of Shin lunging towards the guildmaster with several blades coming behind him. "Oh my..." Gai muttered before swiping his hand so that the palm was facing Shin and casted Simple Magic Shield to protect him from the opponent and his blades. "There's one thing you got to know about guildmasters lad, we're always prepared. Well most of us are." Gai laughed as he made sure that the Magic Shield took in the damage before leaping backwards to put distance between him and Shin. Kneeling down on one knee, Gai pulled put a rifle from his back holster with the free hand that he has, still holding on to that bottle of liqour that he recieved before leaving the bar. With a drink in one hand hand and a gun in the other, Gai smiled menacingly as he chucked the liqour bottle still filled with a good quantity of flammable liquid right at Shin to distract him before aiming his rifle at the bottle and firing two Blast Shots. This was timed correctly as the liqour bottle was thrown hard enough to fly right into Shin's abdomen but with the Blast Bullets being shot into it, the combination of fire amd liqour produced an explosion that happened right infront of Shin. This was to both force him back with a chance to catch on fire and perhaps blind his vision for a bit but was also used to gove Gai some time as he devised a strategy for his next move. As the light of the explosion enveloped the air, instinct saved Shin, causing for Shin to perform multiple flips backwards, all to avoid the explosion. As it began to fade away, Shin chuckled. "Thing about us Wendigo's, we're always prepared. At least, most of us are." Shin said, imitating Gai. Shin sheathed his blade jumping into the air. If this doesn't hit, I'm using that... he thought, raising his hand in the air. From his palm, a glyph appeared, before a stream of energy shot out, having locked in on Gai's life force. "Avoid that." Shin said, grinning. Looking at the red beam coming his way, Gai sighed as he began sinking into his shadow through the use of his Black spirit Slayer Magic, using the Shadow Form technique that all Shadow Magic users are able to utelise with ease. Narrowly avoiding the beam, the red stream of energy just missed Gai as the last strand of his hair was luckily able to make it into the shadow in time. Now stuck in the Shadow Space, Gai waited patiently in the dark as he escaped Shin's line of sight and the energy beam that aimed to send him to purgatory itself. With the red beam having missed it's target it quickly dissipated as it wasted away. Leaving Gai as he sighed heavily in relief to avoiding the dangerous looking beam of energy in such short timing. Pulling himself back from the shadows, Gai emerged with his arms crossed and a the smile on his face having been torn away to reveal a more serious and menacingly looking guildmaster in the field. "Tut tut Shin. Let's not get too dangerous right now yeah? I still want to enjoy life you know." Gai remarked before going back to a lightened up and cheery smile as he uncrossed his arms and entered a fighting position, "I'll attack later lad but I want to know how you fight first okay?" he announced as he held onto his firearm as tight as he could. Shin merely grinned as he began to lift his palm to ruffle through his hair. "Sorry sir, must've gotten carried away." he said chuckling. "Well, how I fight? Wendigo's always like to have an advantage in battle..." Shin said, and as soon as he had finished, Shin began to increase the gravity around Gai, only so much to pin him to the ground. "No one can defeat gravity." The weight of his body suddenly increasing eavily, Gai was pulled down to the ground unexpectedly as a groan of pain whispered out of his lips, "Gravity, not gravity again please..." Gai complained under his breath as he still gripped his rifle. Allowing the gravity around him to pull him to the ground, Gai laid on his stomach in a prone position with his head still looked at Shin. With all his might, Gai put as much effort into pointing the gun at his opponent, sweat dripping from the side of his brow as the struggle to aim at Shin became real for Gai. Hesitating for a moment, Gai thought of a better solution to this and so dropped the rifle infront of him and placed both his palms on the sides of his body, flat on the ground. With all his might, Gai attempted to utelise a double forced Manus Pressure Blast, building up the Manus energy in both hands and storing them into the palms before releasing them violently into the ground. With the combined force of both Manus Pressure Blast, the earth underneath Gai and Shin created a small tremor as the floor underneath Gai cracked into several pieces, the floor separated by numerous cuts and etches all because of the Manus Pressure Blast. This was meant to catch the Wendigo man off balance and allow Gai to pick himself from the floor and continue studying his opponent, before showing everything that Gai has got at least. Shin tsked as he began to lose his balance, but was able to maintain his concentration. "Not bad sir, but it'll take more than that!" Shin exclaimed, creating a Beast of Thunder to carry him off the ground, using its ability to levitate, allowing for Shin to maintain balance. Shin slightly increased the gravitational forces acting on Gai, enough to disarm him, and send the weapon down into the ground. "Shall we keep going sir? Or shall you surrender?" "Everything has always got a counter, no matter how complex or strong it is..." Gai thought to himself as he began sinking into the ground, as just like before was using his Black Spirit Slayer Magic capabilities to sink into his own shadow with the use of it's natural Shadow Form, lowering himself into the ground where he would pick up his rifle from within the cracks and crevices. The words repeated themselves over and over in his head, a smile formed on Gai's face as he used Shin's power to help him and sink faster than he would normally do due to the enhanced gravity that pulled Gai down into his shadow. By using the cracks and such, Gai was able to evade Shin's gravitational pull and swim to any location that he wanted through his shadow, using his shadow to effortlessly drift from Shin's perspective, going underneath him and passing right behind the mage. Without a moment to waste, Gai immediately emerged from the shadow that he travelled with and put his hand right near the back of Shin's foot, catching the attention of the levitating mage as Gai let out a cough. "Manus Pressure Blast, also known as Manus Compression has the ability shatter anything all all that it is near it in the form of a powerful shockwave. At a specific distance the Manus Pressure Blast can be used to send targets rocketing through the sky with ease, but when up close it is certainly something more horrific. So the question is now to you kid: shall we keep going boy? Or shall you surrender?" Because if this was a real fight and you were a proper enemy I wouldn't hesitate to blast you to pieces." Gai smirked as he winked to Shin. "I'd never surrender, sir." Shin began, as he began to lessen the gravitational forces on Gai, making him levitate in the air. "And I won't take any chances." he said, as he increased the gravity around Gai's hands, slamming them to his side, thereby not allowing them to move. "You're disarmed, unable to move, and handicapped. Am I doing well?" Shin asked, smirking. "Very..." Gai smiled until making a tsking noise in his mouth, "There's one place you forgot there Shin." Gai said before puffing his cheeks out and casting Black Spirit's Harangue, sending a black beam of magical energy shooting straight from Gai's mouth and right into Shin's direction. The black beam radiated heavy amounts of black smoke, line with silver energy just as all Spirit Slayer Magics have and the energy that buzzed off from the sides was unbelievable as one metres away could feel the extreme force push against them even if they were far enough from the black miasma. "Going to be honest with you here lad, I admire the determination you have to not surrender but lets not get too confident alright? Some of us have been longer at this game than many others, fighting one man of experience shouldn't bring you too much pride. I'll give you that though, Gavity is a big weakness to anyone and everyone but like I always say... Everything has always got a counter, no matter how complex or strong it is..." Gai announced with a gleefull smile on his face and a loud sigh coming from his mouth. "Although I don't understand the point of creating smoke...I understand I have let arrogance get the better of me." Shin, said returning the gravity to normal, allowing for both of them to land. "Are there any missions I could take? Ones that are...exciting? Perhaps combat, or an investigation?" Landing on the ground, Gai wasn't finding any problem adjusting back to normal with his standard gravity level, walking over to Shin as he scratched his chin in wonder. "Well we have a job wall for any jobs avaliable ypu know, so I guess you'll have to look at that if you want to know about jobs. But one thing we've got that other guilds may not is that the Government has allowed us to take on bounties and all that whilst keeping the reputation of a legal mage and not so much of a bounty hunter. So everything is there if you need it." Gai said before holstering his rifle into it's back holster and stretching his arms outward. Scratching his head now as he let out a loud and deep sigh. "My tip for you is to make more friends within the guild, that way you can make a team if you want but that's really all up to you. It'll make jobs easier to finish believe me when I say that." He said with a smirk before imitating Shin like before when they met. "Anyways, if there isn't anything else, I think I'll go head down to the bar for a quick drink." Gai pleasantly finished as he walked away from Shin and letting out a yawn. "Good day, sir. Come find me if you want to do a job." "I'd love a job, sir." Shin said, following Gai. "Anything, an assassination or even a diplomatic mission, I'll take it. And hopefully, the payments decent as well." Shin finished, adding the last bit jokingly. Shin kept walking, fidgeting with his fingers as he did. "What d'ya say, sir?" "Sure, though I very much doubt assassinating people you know. Kind of jobs that Dark Guilds would take and we're not at that kind of level just yet." Gai responded, shrugging his shoulders as he continued to walk only to pull out a shiny metal hip flask from within his blue jacket, popping off the lid of the flask and taking one large swig from the metal container. Making a relieved sound with his vocal chords, Gai put the lid back on the flask and shoved it back into his jacket, "Good thing that it was made out of a pretty strong metal, or it would've been broken by now." Gai smiled as he turned his head to face Shin. "I think to head right into a combat sort of job is suicidal my boy, I suggest taking something easier you know. Maybe a D class job or even an E class whilst we're on the topic. Fighting other people straight away is pretty dangerous especially if you're thinking on taking on the bounties. But if you really want to do it then you can choose the job and I might tag along you know, just to spectate and help if that's what you want." Gai kept jabbering as the two of them walked. "In all due respect sir," Shin began. "I'm a crazy man, and I must challenge myself if I wish to get anywhere in this crazy world. If I am to take a criminal with a bounty on his head, I would be doing this beautiful realm of ours a gift, the gift of some peace. A bounty prize is an added benefit, as it does pay the bills. So I request for it once again; are there any combat-related missions that I can take?" "Well my memory does tell me that there is a job open to exterminate all these Vulcans that have infested a town nearby. If you want you can try your luck with them, I'll watch if you want but the job is on the job wall if you want to look at it." Gai said turning his head to Shin while he continued to walk. "With all the vulcans running around over there I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself." He continued as he reached for the door and allowed Shin to pass through first before following after and allowed the door to close itself behind him. "I'd be honoured to investigate, sir." Shin responded, his skin beginning to glow slightly. "I'll make my way there now." Shin said, suddenly exploding into a flash of light, vanishing from sight. "Of course you will lad, I'm sure you'll do well..." Gai said with a soft smile before continuing to walk foward and looking towards the path infront of him. Category:Kon's RPs